Pool Party
by Aki Aya Izawa
Summary: The girls plan a pool partysleep over for the guys, what will happen at this pool partysleep over. NaruHina SakuSasu InoShaki TenNej Kiba gets mad at naruto lee gets drunk read to find out more
1. The Invitations

Hey ppl this is my 2nd Naruto fan fiction hope you like it

Chapter 1- Sending the Inventions

"There all done. You think the guys will like this?" asked Tenten, as Sakura, Ino and Hinata finished seting up Tenten's back yard, there was a pool in the middle, white lights around the fence. The porch that they were standing on also had white lights around it, there were balloons

((AN-whats a party with out balloons ))

In every corner of the back yard. Nothing was left without a decoration, everything was ready for the pool party that the girls had plan for the guys.

"It looks great, if the guys don't like this well then we will make them like it, but there is one problem." Ino pointed out.

"And what would that be?" asked Hinata.

"How do we get them to agree to come to the party?" Ino continued.

"Oh don't worry, me and Tenten already figured that out." answered Sakura.

"How?" asked Hinata.

"Well Sakura," answered Sakura, "this is what we need to do…."

With that they gathered around in a circle and Sakura told them the plan.

: At Sasuke's apartment :

Sasuke was sitting on his bed playing his guitar when he heard something tap on his window. 'Huh' he thought and got up to open the window thinking it was just another fan girl outside. He opened it but nobody was there. "Whatever" he told him self and went back to play his guitar. When he went back to his bed and sat down a Kunai was coming strait at him, but being Sasuke he caught the Kunai with even thinking twice about it. "Huh? It has a note on it, great another fan letter." he told him self, but this note was different. It said "your invited" on the out side, usually, it would say "I LOVE YOU SASUKE!" or

((AN- this story takes place at the time when Naruto is 15 new clothes, when he is even more perverted, we can all say thank you to that one to the perve sennin and etc. When every body looks better, like Hinata her hair grow Sakura is well stronger then ever and that's saying a lot. Well excepted Sasuke is not dead or taken away by Ochimaru or whatever his name is ))

Naruto's favorite "I LOVE YOU HAVE SEX WITH ME!"

((AN-that why its Naruto's favorite he is perverted thanks to the sennin, I still love Naruto though ))

Being Sasuke he didn't really care but out of curiosity he opened the note it read….

_ You are invited to Tenten's pool party _

_There will be music, food, drinks, the pool ((duh)) pool games and after all of this happens there will be a sleep _

_Over for everyone _

_Bring-_

_Well pool stuff _

_Music _

_And if you are staying over for the night …._

_Sleep over stuff! _

_Date-Tomorrow!_

_Time- 2 till the next day! _

_Ps- a DJ is needed any one with DJ know-how talk to Tenten._

_Pss-if you don't come call Hinata at her cell to tell her# _

_235-1622_

_((AN- this number is not valid well it use to be it was mine but I got It canceled it and got a new one))_

_Please come_

"Cool whatever ill go it's not like I have anything better to do. And ill DJ_" _

((AN- did any one know he could DJ? No, only me, ok cool )) he went to the phone to call Tenten.

: Naruto's Apartment :

Naruto had just come from training with the pervert sennin, when a Kunai flied past him. Being Naruto he looked around in a panic trying to find the basterd that throw it at him but found nobody, he walked to where the Kunai hit which was the door of his apartment, it had a note, it read…

_ You are invited to Tenten's pool party _

_There will be music, food, drinks, the pool ((duh)) pool games and after all of this happens there will be a sleep _

_Over for everyone _

_Bring-_

_Well pool stuff _

_Music _

_And if you are staying over for the night …._

_Sleep over stuff! _

_Date-Tomorrow!_

_Time- 2 till the next day! _

_Ps-if you don't come call Hinata at her cell to tell her_

_235-1622_

_Please come_

_8_

"OH HELL YEAH A POOL PARTY! IM DEFFENTLY GOING TO THIS AND I HAVE HINATAS PHONE NUMBER YEAH WOOOOOOOOOO IT MOST BE MY LUCKY DAY!" He yelled not caring who heard him. But from far away in a tree Hinata watch and heard everything he said

'Heh, I can't wait, I finally see Naruto without a shirt on!' thought Hinata and just the thought of Naruto without a shirt made her blush bright red.

!RING RING!

Hinata picked up her phone, " hello?"

"_Uh hi Hinata."_

" Naruto- kun?"

"_Yah, umm, how are you?"_

"Im fine and you? If you don't feel well tell me im a nurse remember?"

"_Yeah I know, umm, you going to the pool party?_

"Yeah I am and you?"

"_Of course im going! I wouldn't miss you in a.. I mean I wouldn't miss the party for anything. Heh !" _

"Umm, heh, good see ya there then."

"_Uh Hinata wait!"_

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"_Umm my head hurts do you think you have something to help me with it?"_

"Uh yeah I do. Do you want me to come to your house now or later?"

"_Now would be good."_

"Um ok see ya in 10 minuets then"

"_Ok then see ya "_

"Later"

"_Later"_

: Shikamaru's place :

Shikamaru was doing well boring stuff being Shikamaru and all, when a Kunai broke through his window almost hit Shikamaru in the face and hit his mirror which being a mirror and all, broke.

((AN- DUHHHHH!)))

"The window is broken, the Kunai almost hit me in the face and the mirror is also broken……...how troublesome……"

He walked to the Kunai and grad the note, it read…..

_ You are invited to Tenten's pool party _

_There will be music, food, drinks, the pool ((oh my god really!)) pool games and after all of this happens there will be a sleep _

_Over for everyone _

_Bring-_

_Well pool stuff _

_Music _

_And if you are staying over for the night …._

_Sleep over stuff! _

_Date-Tomorrow!_

_Time- 2 till the next day! _

_Ps-if you don't come call Hinata at her cell to tell her# _

_235-1622_

_Please come_

"Oh fine, ill go to the party, most think of what to bring…"

((AN- :Ahem: as he thinks lets go to someone else))

: Lee's place :

Lee was doing some push ups when a Kunai hit the back board of his bed. But he didn't even notice it he was to busy thinking about Sakura. Like after 500 push ups later he got up and laid on his bed for a while and then notice the Kunai and the note on it. It read…

((AN- uh sorry but we have like 4 or 3 more guys to go so sorry no wait 5 or 4 guys sorry))

_ You are invited to Tenten's pool party _

_There will be music, food, drinks, the pool ((No duh!)) pool games and after all of this happens there will be a sleep _

_Over for everyone _

_Bring-_

_Well pool stuff _

_Music _

_And if you are staying over for the night …._

_Sleep over stuff! _

_Date-Tomorrow!_

_Time- 2 till the next day! _

_Ps-if you don't come call Hinata at her cell to tell her# _

_235-1622_

_Please come_

"All right im definitely going, wait if Sakura goes I get to … to …to SEE HER IN A TWO PIECE hell yeah im going ! I wonder if the will have sake? Wait I most not disrespected my dearest that way! Im so sorry my dearest Sakura I will do 1000 push ups so I can be worthy of your beauty once more!" said Lee getting down to the ground to do push ups!

: Kiba's place :

Kiba was play fetch with Akamaru but not the way that you think, Kiba was doing the fetching and Akamaru was doing the throwing

((AN: there's something you don't see every day OO))

When a Kunai hit Akamaru in the dog tag which made Akamaru go flying back into the tree near by.

"Akamaru! Who in the 7 hells did this?" yelled Kiba looking up and waving his fist in the air and continued " YOU BASTERD YOU WILL PAY!" then he noticed the note on the kunai

((AN: don't worry the dog is not dead. What kind of a Naruto fanatic do you think am I ))

It read…….((sorry))

_ You are invited to Tenten's pool party _

_There will be music, food, drinks, the pool (( :falls over from a heart attack:))pool games and after all of this happens there will be a sleep _

_Over for everyone _

_Bring-_

_Well pool stuff _

_Music _

_And if you are staying over for the night …._

_Sleep over stuff! _

_Date-Tomorrow!_

_Time- 2 till the next day! _

_Ps-if you don't come call Hinata at her cell to tell her# _

_235-1622_

_Oh and no dogs, bugs or pets allowed _

_Thank you _

_Please come_

"oh ok whatever ill go……….." he stares at the note….for about 5 minuets when he finally says "h-Hinata is going and it's a pool party and im going and I get t-t-to see her in a-a-a bathing suet……….." he stares at the note a little bit more and then says " and then there is a sleep over………" he looks at the sky and says well more like yells it out "OH MY FUCKING GOD I LOVE YOU, YOU ARE SO GOOD TO ME GOD I LOVE YOU! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY DUMD PATHETIC LIFE! AND I HAVE HER PHONE NUMBER TOO, IM THE LUCKIEST ASS HOLE ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" all this made him forget about Akamaru, and ran inside to get the phone to call Hinata.

"ring ring ring ring"

"_hello?" _

"Uhhh Hinata?"

"_yeah this is me, wait Kiba?" _

"yup the one and only"

"_uh hi what do you want do we have to train or something?_

"Uh no I just wanted too…"

:Back round: "Hinata my head still hurts can you give me some more"

"wait! Is… is that Naruto!

"uh yeah he has a head ache so I came to his home to give him something for it? "

"grrr… Naruto….grrr! Ill kick your ass!"

"huh? What did you say Kiba?"

"uh nothing ill see ya at the pool party you're going right?"

"uh yeah im going"

:back round: "Hinata my head hurts, I need you here…badly"

"huh? what the fuck!"

"that's Naruto have to go bye!"

"Wait hina…she hung up on me for that loser!"

: Shino's place :

Shino was talk to his bugs saying… "hey dude I think that the black widow likes you man go ask her out man!". A Kunai hit he dear friend, Jeff Spider. "no! oh whatever" he reads the note…

_ You are invited to Tenten's pool party _

_There will be music, food, drinks, the pool (( ….ok whatever))pool games and after all of this happens there will be a sleep _

_over for everyone _

_Bring-_

_Well pool stuff _

_Music _

_And if you are staying over for the night …._

_Sleep over stuff! _

_Date-Tomorrow!_

_Time- 2 till the next day! _

_Ps-if you don't come call Hinata at her cell to tell her# _

_235-1622_

_Oh and no dogs, bugs or pets allowed _

_Thank you _

_Please come_

"ok whatever ill go ………."

((AN: ok whatever next 2 people left I promise))

:Gaara's home:

Gaara was talking to Neji on the phone, Neji was talking about how he wanted to kill Naruto for liking Hinata………((no idea over protection much )) Gaara was telling him that he wanted to kill Sasuke….((heh )) they weren't listening to each other at all they were just talking…. A kunai hit both of the phones at the same time they read the note…..

_ You are invited to Tenten's pool party _

_There will be music, food, drinks, the pool (( :falls over from a heart attack:))pool games and after all of this happens there will be a sleep _

_over for everyone _

_Bring-_

_Well pool stuff _

_Music _

_And if you are staying over for the night …._

_Sleep over stuff! _

_Date-Tomorrow!_

_Time- 2 till the next day! _

_Ps-if you don't come call Hinata at her cell to tell her# _

_235-1622_

_No killing will be allowed keep that for another day Damnit! _

_Thank you _

_Please come_

"ok ill go fine whatever" they said at the same time and went out side to walk around.

End of chapter 1

((AN-omfg finally damn that toke for ever next chapter is the party and the hock ups later please review and please no flames thanks ))


	2. The Party o

Chapter 2- THE PARTY! o

Everything was ready for the party that the girls had planed for the boys but the only thing missing was nothing more then the boys.

"Where in the 7 hells are they!" yelled Ino in frustration.

"You would think Naruto would be here by now." Hinata point out.

"Hinata we all know that you have had a monster crush on Naruto for a long time."

"Huh? But I didn't even say…"

"Hinata every body knows nobody cares. That is except Kiba." said sakura.

"Huh? Wait. Me and Naruto already kind of hocked up already." said Hinata while blush madly.

Everybody- HUH! When that fuck did this happen!

"well, I um yeah he called me and we talked and he told me that his head hurt and if I had something to help him with it, I went to his apartment and I gave him that medicine and well he was really nice to me and while I was making more medicine he came out of no where hugged me by the hips and told me I looked beautiful and turned me around and kissed me…."

Everybody- OH MY GOD! That is so cute!

20 minutes later

"Hey somebody called for a DJ!"

Everybody- Sasuke-kun, YOUR LATE LIKE EVERY OTHER BOY!

"oh don't worry I saw them coming they are outside.'

"Huh then why don't they come in then?" asked Tenten.

"They have to get past Tusunde-sama."

"Huh? What is she doing here?"

"Ill just go put on some music there is nothing on, how dull."

In the front of Tenten's home

"OK LISTEN UP IF YOU WANT TO COME IN TO THIS PARTY YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE!" yelled out the 5th.

"My girl friend is in there" said Naruto with all the other boys laughing.

"And who would that be?" asked the 5th.

"Hyuga Hinata"

"Hahahaha…. Yeah right!" mocked Kiba.

"Really!"

"Ok Naruto I can tell your not lying, you can go in."

"5th what are you doing!" asked a pissed off Tenten.

((AN- OO she's going to explode! Run! ))

"Im making sure that idiots don't get in to your party"

"This party was made for them" Tenten whispered in the 5th's ear.

"Oh I see, ok then. Alright boys you can go in, but if I hear on bad thing from these girls about you all, I will hunt you down and make you wear a dress got that!"

All the boys- YES MA'AM!

((AN- she's like "good little chunins, good." ))

In the back yard

Naruto and Hinata were splashing water at each other having a blast! That is till Lee hit the bar and looked for the Sake. He jumped in the pool hugging Hinata telling her how beautiful she looked in her 2 piece. Her the 2 piece was white with blue daisies, her hair was now long, it was all the way to the middle of her back, she also grow other things, -Ahem- yeah those things. Naruto got pissed and went in side to find a bat, when he came back; Hinata was lying in a beach chair catching some sun.

'Damn' he thought 'im the luckiest guy in this world, the Kami most love me!' he thought. And went over to Hinata and sat next to her. "Hey beautiful" That made her slightly blush. "Damn"

"Huh? What? Something wrong?" she asked.

"No it's just you look so damn cute when you blush." Naruto told Hinata. Kiba was in the pool mocking him his jealousy level went so high that he started to punch the water and cursing out Naruto in his head.

'I fucking hate you Naruto! I hate you! I will make you pay! Ill make you pay for taking Hinata away from me! I know her more then you do! She is on my team!' Kiba was to busy yelling at Naruto in his head that he didn't notice that he had punched Sasuke 3 times in his face. "You bitch I fucking hate you!" he yelled and every body looked at him and asked them self's

"What the fuck?" They all thought and went back doing what they were doing. 2 minutes later Kiba was still punching the water and Sasuke when Sasuke just lost it and punched him back.

"What the fuck was that for, you fool!" asked Kiba, Sasuke just stood there and pointed at his face, "uh what happened to you? Man, you look really beaten up"

"why you basterd!" was all that came out of Sasuke's mouth before he sent Kiba flying out of the pool and into the concrete.

"Kiba-Kun!" Yell Hinata and went over to help her team mate.

"Hinata, im ok! Forget it there is nothing you can do, my arm is broken…" said Kiba as he tried getting up.

"Im a nurse there is something I can do…I can put it back into place."

Everybody flinched at the thought of it and the pain it would cause anybody. Everything was clam nobody made a sound. The silence was broken with Kiba's yell of pain.

((AN- doesn't that sound nice))

"You ok now Kiba?"

"Yeah im fine, Hinata, thank you, your one of my best friends"

"No problem, you need help getting up?"

"Yeah, I do." Kiba put his unhurt arm around her neck, on the other side of the pool, Naruto had steam coming out his ears he was so pissed. Kiba's hand had worked its way down to Hinata's butt, groping tit. Hinata blushed and pushed him away and kicked him in the balls. All the guys at the party, grab they're own and flinched, followed with "Uhhhh! Damn that had to hurt!"

When all of this finished Sasuke and Naruto were at the bar cracking up about it. Kiba, not so far in the corner of the yard sitting in a chair with ice on his balls sitting next to, now extremely drunk Lee, Cursing them out in his head.

Sasuke, finished cracking up with Naruto, went back to the DJ's post and put on a slow song. He went down from the DJ's post and ran over Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru who were waiting for him. All the girls where at the bar talking about who likes who.

((AN- that's us girls alright ))

Gaara went to the DJ's post and grabbed the mic and said,

"Ok guys get a girl and start to dance so we can get the hell out of here; I want to go to sleep so hurry your ass up!"

"But its like 7 pm!" yell out Tenten,

"Well its dark out! Well to bad dance Damnit!

Naruto did that Kage Bunshin and told his clone to grab him by his feet and throw him to the other side of the pool, which was not necessary cause he could of just jump across the pool, but being a boy and all, he wanted to show off. The clone did what he was told, he grabbed his feet and Naruto flew to the other side and landed on his feet right in front of Hinata "May I have this dance My Dearest" he held out his hand, she toke his hand with out thinking and he led her to the dance floor.

Sasuke didn't do anything fancy he just walked over to Sakura, and said "My I have this dance My Lovely cheery blossom"

((AN- didn't Naruto say something like that oh well whatever))

She did so and without words She was to nervous to say anything. Ino was flaming behind her, sticking up her middle finger at her that is until Shikamaru did his Kagemane jutsu and made Ino walk strait at him and give him a hug. "You know something, if I liked you more then I do I wouldn't be doing this in the first place."

"Huh? What is that suppose to me…." she was cut off by Shikamaru's lips on hers. They just stood there and kissed for as long as they could until they need air then they just broke apart got some air and started to make out again.

Tenten was the last one. She Know that Neji wouldn't want to dance or to even talk to her and lee was to drunk, and Gaara joked around the whole time he was at the party.

((AN- guys : sigh : cant live with them cant live without them))

But little did she now that she was so wrong! She turned around to face away from the dancers and the two that were making out and drank her soda and just thought about how lucky the other girls were. Neji just popped out of no were and said " want to dance!"

((HAHAHA CLIFFY I LOVE THOES DON'T WORRY MORE TO COME HOPE YOU LIKED IT I KILLED OVER IT NO REALLY MY BABY SISTER DIDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE SO I ALMOST KILLED HER LATER ))


	3. The Next Part Of The Party!

Pool Party Chapter 3 ((Yay!)) THE NEXT PART OF THE PARTY!

((AN- sorry this toke so long to write its that I've been writing this story about me and my friends its not about Naruto, so I sure you do want to read but if you do send me an email and Ill send the story to you, but you guys don't even know my friends….hmmm oh well whatever on with the story! Ok now where were we….OH right…))

"Want to dance!" asked Neji poping out of no where.

"Ah! Don't scare me like that you idiot!" yells Tenten and hits him on his head.

"ow! That hurt!"

"yeah well that's what you get for scaring me like that!"

"I thought you were fearless!" he mocked

"I am, you just caught me off grad that's all"

"yeah right, so…. Do you want to dance or what?"

"I thought you said that wasn't your style!"

"uh when did I say that!"

"yesterday at team 7's training grounds!"

Flash back

"_Neji! Hey open up!" yelled Tenten from out side Neji's window. Neji was on his bed meditating. He sighed got up and opened the window to let his teammate in._

"_what do u want Damnit, I was busy…"_

"_Yeah whatever you do that every damn day!"_

"_so…what are ya here for?"_

"_are you coming to my party?"_

"_No"_

"_well, why not?"_

" _I just don't feel like going!"_

"_why?"_

"_its just not my style"_

"_what is not your style?_

"_the damn party, the dancing, every thing Tenten! IM NOT GOING!"_

"_so your not going to my party, cause your on your period and your taking it out on my party…that…that I made for you and the other guys…WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOUR MEAN NEJI, IM YOUR TEAMMATE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" cried Tenten_

"_Cousin Neji, is something going on in there !" Asks Hinata from outside his room._

"_uh, no lady Hinata"_

"_did just hear Tenten say that you were not going to her party"_

"_yes, im not going!"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_huh?" Hinata brakes the door open and runs strait up to Neji._

"_LISTEN CUZ, YOU HAVE TO GO CAUSE IF YOU DON'T GO FATHER WONT LET ME GO, SO THAT MEANS THAT YOU ARE MY TICKET IN TO SEE NARUTO WITH OUT A SHRIT! SO YOUR GOING!" yell a very pissed Hinata._

"_y-yes La-Lady Hinata…." said a very scared Neji._

"_good, ill come back later, and when I come you better be packed for tomorrow! You got that!"_

"_yes l-lady H-Hinata…" She walks out the room and slams the door._

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAA, ARE YOU GOING OR NOT WHAAAAAAAA" cried Tenten._

"_Yes im going but stop crying Hinata will hear you!"_

"_ok bye now Neji" and she jumps out the window and leaves"_

_end of flash back_

"oh yeah well, I was …" says Neji.

"yeah ok whatever…" says Tenten and turns away from him.

"-sigh- why are all women like this!"

"…"

"Tenten, do u want to dance?"

"hmm…ok!"

((AN-OH MY GOD ALL THAT FOR NOTHING!))

They dance for a long time, Hinata rested her head on Naruto's shoulder, Ino and Shikamaru were still making out, Sakura was lost in her day dreams about Sasuke and so was he. Kiba was now drunk too, He was sitting Next to Lee and they were both crying and singing along with the song. That is till Lee throw up, followed by Kiba. Ten rested her head on his shoulders, Neji rested his head on hers and played with her hair.

The songs finally finished. It was now 8pm, and Tenten wanted to start the next part of her party, The sleep over.

"ok guys, the sleep over part is starting now so those that don't want to sleep over you better leave now, Gaara was about to leave till he got stopped by Temair and Kankuro.

"where are you going Gaara" Temair asked.

"home."

"oh no your not your staying for the sleep over!"

"why should I?"

"cause I fucken say so!"

"ok then fine" ha says and looks at Kankuro.

"Look dude she made me come ok!" Kankuro yell.

"ok then I didn't say anything!"

Naruto had Hinata sitting on his lap while he played with her long hair. "Hinata are you staying for the sleep over?" he asked.

"are you?" he nodes, " then yes im staying"

"heh good."

Ino and Shikamaru stop making out to say "we're staying!" and they went back to making out.

((AN-damn 2 hours of making out oh wait I think its more then that Oo))

"Neji you staying?"

"yeah, I have to if Lady Hinata stays I have to stay, And I have to stay with you too" he said and gave her a kiss. She blushed.

"-ahem- ok then lets go inside!" she yelled and Kiba and Lee ran inside. "oh ok then."

Tenten's Big Ass Living Room

Naruto and Hinata cuddling in a big ass bean bag chair next to fire place in Tenten's living. Naruto was telling Hinata how beautiful she was, Kiba had to do something to make her hate him but he didn't know what to do, they looked like they were really in love with each other. A love that can last a life time. But that's how much Kiba loved Hinata, so he wasn't going to let this passed him so easily, he had to at least try. And that was when it hit him. Every girl hates to be embarrassed in front of her friends so all he had to do was embarrass her in front of everybody and make it look like Naruto did it. No matter how much it hurt him, he had to embarrass her to get her back.

Hinata got up to go to the bathroom, "now is my chance" Kiba told him self, he got up and sat next to the bean bag and acted like he was reading a comic book, Naruto didn't even notice him he was to busy thinking about his girl and what the future might bring for them. Kiba grabbed a Woppie cushion from his bag and bellow it up, and went back to act like he was reading, but he was curing at him self in his mind for doing this to Hinata. Hinata came back all happy and went back to her man. As she started to sit down Kiba put the Woppie cushion on her seat. She sat. It sounded like well a fart, so Naruto being Naruto he started to laugh. Hinata looked around the room and everybody was looking at her. She stood up and saw the Woppie cushion. She looked and Naruto………..and she started to laugh, when they were done laughing she sat back done and sat down next to her man and he started to play with her hair.

Kiba was out side yelling "WHY! WHY! WHY DOSE KAMI HATE ME! WHY KAMI!" he went back inside and sat down next to Shino.

"ok everybody who wants to play truth or dare?"

((AN-hahahaha cliffy I love them hahahaha im nice like that )


	4. TAKE IT TRUTH OR DARE!

Pool Party ((finally!))

((An-Yo ppl sorry this took so long to write I have been very busy lately, school, test, etc….

But im finished it and that's all that matters! I hope you like my story at this point, Please Review! No flames, and enjoy!))

Chapter 4, TAKE IT! TRUTH OR DARE!

"Ok everybody who wants to play truth or dare?" asked Tenten. Everybody looks at her as if she were crazy, and I mean everybody even Ino and Shikamaru who were still making out by the way. "What?" asked Tenten. "It's a good game!"

"TENTEN! If you haven't noticed some people here have hooked up already!" yelled Ino

"Yeah" agreed Hinata, still cuddling with Naruto. She tried to get up to argue some more but Naruto didn't let her go. In Naruto's mind, he never wanted to let her go, he wanted to be with her for as long as he could, he wanted to protect her, do things for her, and to who ever made her sad and or angry, he would hunt them down and beat the shit out of them. He wanted her to be his and only his, nobody else's.

((AN-Damn I use that a lot. If you ever read any of my other stories you know what im talking about ))

She looks at Naruto and asks, "Naruto-kun…? Whats the matter?" Naruto looks at her surprised. How did she know?

"Im um, I just don't want to let you go." he answered.

"Hmm, that's not it, is it?" she asks. Damn she can read his mind. "Whats the matter?"

"I just don't think playing this game is a good idea…look" He answered and got up and handed her his hand she took his hand and he leaded her to the hall way.

"why not?" she asks.

"its just that I don't want…."

"want what? Wait I know where this is going…You don't want me doing anything to another boy, is that right? Cause if it is then don't worry I wont let something like that happen, I…" she got cut off by his kiss.

"I just don't want you to leave me…you never know! Ino might go and start playing jokes and dare you to kiss Kiba or lee for all we know!"

She returns the kiss, "don't worry I wont do something like that"

"But…" she puts her finger on his lips to make him stop.

"I wont do it. Ok, I can take the punches."

"huh! You get punched if you don't do a dare?"

" Its just in the arm and yes, that's the way Tenten plays it…If I can take the punches that means you have to, too!"

"Of course! BUT THEY ARE GOING TO PUNCH YOU!"

"yeah so…its not going to hurts"

"BUT THEY ARE GOING TO PUNCH YOU!"

"You think I cant take the pain! That's just calling me weak!"

"Huh? No your not weak, you have more guts then any girl I've met, ever!"

"then, whats with the, THEY ARE GOING TO HIT YOU, thing…?"

"I just don't want nobody to hurt you in any way" he says and raps his hands around her waist. "I don't want anybody to ever lay a hand on you" he says in a sexy voice, which makes her blush.

"but its not going to hurt.."

"I know but still I just cant bear watching the person I love be hit and me not doing anything." he answers still in the sexy voice.

((AN-all Naruto fan girls like myself can yell at this moment. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! So sexy! ahem ok then back to the story!))

Hinata blushes some more and then says, "its not going to hurt if it dose you will be able to tell."

"I can?"

"yeah, you can"

"how?"

"you'll see" she says and walks back to the living room

"huh? Hinata wait!"

back in the living room

"ok im in, ill play!" yelled Hinata with Naruto behind her thinking, 'Hinata I love you more then any thing in the world more then ramen! Wow where did that come from? ahhhhh no she is changing me! Ok calm down. I need to tell her that I don't want to play or Kiba will…NO I CANT LET THIS HAPPEN! I WILL NOT! I CAN SEE IT IN HIS EYES, NOW HE IS HAPPY THAT SHE IS PLAYING SO..THAT HE CAN…AHHH NO! I WILL NEVER LET HIM DO SOMETHINGLIKE THAT TO HINATA! I WILL NEVER LET HIM HURT OR TOUCH HER!'

"Ah Hinata, I need to talk to you again…" said Naruto and though ' I need to do something to make her forget about the game…BUT WHAT:::GASP: I KNOW!' he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the hall again.

"what now Naruto I want…" she got cut off by his passionate kiss.

((An- and when I mean "passionate kiss" I mean like movie passionate, the passionate kiss that brings up other passionate things if you know what I mean, if you don't then ill make it simple for you. When I mean "passionate kiss" I mean a kiss that brings up sex! Ok there I said it! Im not a good lemon writer so I rather stay away from writing a lemon. if you want me to make this a lemon, review and tell me and I just might write it as a lemon…--' or just email me and tell me other then a review sorry that was long))

Hinata did not see this coming but she went along with it and returned the kiss. Finally she broke the kiss and asked, "why don't you want me to play I know that you are over protective of me and all but…" and again she got cut off by another passionate kiss. And again she went along with it. She could not bear to tell him to stop. she love him to much to do so. They kissed for a long, long, long time.

(AN-I could keep going with the "long" thing but that would humanly impossible, unless you can hold your breath for a long time ))

In Hinata's mind things were going crazy she could hear wedding bell, she saw fire works, you know, that stuff! She saw a flower bloom etc! And the same goes for Naruto. He was lost in those thoughts. Its was only moments later that they noticed that everybody was looking at them and taking pics! Ino and Shikamaru still making out… Sasuke and sakura taking pics, Lee getting everything on video camera and Kiba punching the wall..

"that is so cute!" yells Tenten from the back. Hinata and Naruto turn bright red and run out side.

End of chapter 4 ((Yay! About fucking time!))

AN-there was a lot of fluffiness in this chapter, there will be more on the next chapter with Sasuke and Sakura I just need some good reviews about the story, I feel kind of down and I need help cheering up. Please Review!


	5. Holy shit! ow ow ow ow!

Pool Party chapter 5

Hoy Shit! Ow ow ow ow!

"that is so cute!" yells Tenten from the back. Hinata and Naruto turn bright red and run out side.

outside

Its was pitch dark, the only light came from the lights inside the pool. "you-think-they-saw-everything" asked Naruto trying to catch his breath. "no I think they were out picking flowers Naruto, yes they saw us!" she replied "sorry stupid question" "its ok lets just stay out here for a while."

Guest room

"Sasuke are you sure this is ok, what if some one sees us!" asked Sakura. They had sneaked away during the whole Naruto and Hinata kissing thing to go start a party of they're own if you know what I mean! "sure it is, don't you trust me?" asked Sasuke. "ill be gentle!"

"yeah but im just" Sakura stopped and thought. 'what am I doing! Im to young'

"just…" he says

"im too young!"

"sigh fine whatever" Sighs Sasuke like a girl.

"what do u want from me!" she yells.

"sigh nothing" he sighs again but this time even girlyer!

"I…" she gets stopped by….

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH U!" Hinata yelled from the back in the living room.

"huh" sakura and Sasuke say in jointly and ran down stairs to a very weird scene. Lee had once again hit the Sake bar and got drunk, like always.

"I need…..BOOBIES! NICE, SOFT! SQUISHY BOOBIES! U HAVE BIG BOOBIES GIVE ME YOUR BOOBIES NOW!" Lee yells and jumps on top of Hinata and grabs her boobies!

((AN- XD! OMG! Ok sorry its just so funny ok ok back to the story))

"Get of me you Perve!" Hinata falls to the floor and passes out…yeah that's Hinata alright…anyways she passes out and at the same time everybody is thinking "where in the hell is Naruto? Oh well…" and they go and something else when Naruto bangs open a the bathroom door and jumps out with a piece of toilet paper coming out his jeans and a play boy magazine in his hands.

((AN-XD!LMAO! Ok sorry keep going! ))

"whats going on cant a guy take a crap in peace! Huh? HINATA!" Naruto yells and looks at the sense in front of him. Hinata on the floor and Lee on top of her and grabbing her huge knockers!

((AN- hahahahahaha that was my cousin!))

"wtf? Im going to kill you! You basterd!" he yells and goes Kyuubi on his ass. This was a perfect chances for the boys to place bets and have fun and get some money at the same time. Neji placed 20$ on Lee. Kiba put 20$ on Naruto. Shino puts 50$ on Naruto and Lee so either way he wins. Sasuke, now down stairs, places 20$ on Naruto. Gaara doesn't bet anything, he doesn't gamble. Kankuro puts in 1 $ on Naruto and 2$ on Lee. Naruto puts 100$ on himself.

((AN-Me- Where he get the money?

Cousin- I don't know up his ass! Keep reading!

Me- I write or u write?

Cousin-you write!

Me-K ill write then Damnit kill me while your at it!

Cousin-what me too?

Me-is that a challenge?

Cousin-no….

Me-then shut the hell up and let me write!

Cousin-ok ok my god!))

Then Kakashi popped out of nowhere and placed 100 on Lee and Naruto! So either way he wins.

"what the hell were you doing to Hinata?" Naruto yells and goes Kyuubi on his ass once more. Lee punches him on his chest and yells,

"YOU DON'T HAVE BOOBISE! I WANT BOOBIES GROW BOOBIES OR ELSE!" yells Rock Lee.

"NEVER!" Naruto yells and goes Kyuubi once more but lee goes Drunken fist and kicks his ass till he gets up again and fights on. This last for about and hour when Naruto tries the Rasengan but gets stopped by Kakashi.

Hinata gets up from the floor and walks over to the still fighting boys. Not fist fighting but now calling each other gay, bakas, bitchs….etc. Hinata walks up to Lee and stands there looking at the ground and says…

"Lee…" she stops and lets him respond

"can I grab your boobies now?" he says and stands with his legs open a bad way to be standing in front of a pissed of chick.

"Lee are u hoping of having a family someday?" she asked still looking at the ground. Before he has a chances to say anything Hinata kicks in the balls withher foot which had a lot of chakra in it.

((An- Just think of Sakura's super strength XD you get the picture?))

Every guy in the room looked away and grabbed they're own balls, of cores followed by "Ohhhh….shit…." the girls were making sure the Hinata was ok but the boys didn't give a crap they were just mad cuz nobody won the bet. so the went to to play poker.

End of Chapter….

((An- I know its was short but I couldn't think of anything so I asked the help from my cuz, Jen…I hate her whatever im not sure if ill write the next chapter im still thinking about it later!))


	6. THE MADNESS KEEPS ON COMING!

Pool Party Chapter 6 ((mwahahahaha the madnew keeps on going!)) 

Late at night

The bets were still going on its like the guys had no idea that the girls want some alone time with them…but it looked like they didn't care so the girls play Truth or dare and it was Hinata's turn to ask something.

"hmmmm ok Sakura! Truth or dare!" asked Hinata "Truth! I have nothing to hide!" she almost yells out.  
"heh sure u don't" says Ino who wasn't making out with Shikamaru by the way he was playing poker with the rest of the guys…who knew he liked to Gamble.  
"shut up Ino pig…"she says back "billboard brow"  
"bitch"  
"slut"  
"your to talk"  
"u know it"  
"  
"what"  
"Uhhhh nothing…."

"CAN WE JUST PLAY NOW!" yells Tenten.  
"yeah oh my God u don't have to freaking yell in our ears Damnit!" yells Ino back at her.

"ok" Hinata starts " is it true that u did….u know…with Sasuke yet?"

Dead silence even the boys stop playing poker to listen to that! All the boys looked at Sasuke and back to Sakura. Sakura was blushing and Sasuke was sitting like a pimp in his chair. All the boys started laughing and the girls being girls they all yelled like girls! ((try saying that 3 times fast XD))

"calm down! Calm down! Nothing really happened…" she yells at them. The boys stop laughing and they all look at Sasuke and laughed yet again!

"Sasukes a pussy!" yelled Naruto who was on the floor laughing along side of Shikamaru.

"shut up Naruto! Have u and Hinata had IT yet? Huh! What about u Shikamaru? Neji? Ki…wait u don't have a girl…Uhhh Le…never mind Uhhh Gaara? What about u? No? I didn't think so!" Sasuke yelled at every guy in the room...Gaara gleams at him and says

"I have no need for a women all they do is nag…just look at Ino…sakura…Tenten…TEMARI!" yells Gaara who is with his mouth open looking up at the top of the stairs. Temair has been spending way to much time with Lee and hit the Sake bar which was locked after the whole BOOBIES! Thing with Hinata but hey its lee he can punch through wood with out it hurting like hell…I bet he can punch through metal and it still wont work…anyways back to Temari who is drunk ass hell right now at the top of the stairs. Oh and by the way all she has on is her jeans and her bra XD

"hey boys! Who wants to party?" yells Temari from the top of the stairs. All the boys stare. The girls look at Temari and then look at the boys who are like drooling by the way so the rush over to stop the stearing .

"Naruto!" yells Hinata as she rushes over but it looks like nothing will snap him out of it…so she dose what she think might work. She kisses him deeply like before…he snaps out of it and goes along with the kissing.

((visualize Hinata's face its worse then me when I blush XD))((I have never used that word before…ever…))(( if ur dumb I meant "Visualize" …..ass wipes….))

Sakura dose the same with Sasuke. So dose Ino and Tenten. Everybody pulls apart and just stares into each others eyes except Ino And Shikamaru who yet again are making out….

Later that night((like an hour or 2))

"OK ITS TIME TO GO TO SLEEP!" yells Tenten

"ow! Tenten!" yells everybody in the room just not Gaara who is in the dark corner.

"I don't sleep…" says Gaara very gothic like…

"Uhhh u have to it's a sleep over…" explains Sakura

"sakura let me ask u something" Gaara tell Sakura as he walks closer and closer to her till he is right in her face "DO U WANT TO DIE!" he yells at her and his eyes twitch a few times. Sakura wipes the spit of her face and looks at him.

"no…" she reasons with him

"then its better that I don't fall asleep!" yells Gaara at everybody.

"Yes Sir Kazekage Sir!" they all yell.

They all got ready to go to sleep but there was one thing they all needed to do…

Use the Bath room

And there was only one bath room…

DUN DUN DUN!

The guys knew what this meant…war…

The boys looked at each other, some maybe even twitching a bit, then…they heard a gun shout. They all looked to the right, it was Kakashi…with a gun and Gai with some other ninjas on a small table placing bets on who would win. Here is the line up…

Naruto- 3 bets

Sasuke- 4 bets

Shikamaru- 3 bets

Lee- 5 bets

Neji- 4 bets

Gaara- 6 bets

Kiba- 3 bets

Konkuro- 2 bets

((I forgot about choji and Shino sorry I just don't like them very well…))

And now for the girl line up…

Hinata-3 bets

Sakura-4 bets Ino-3 bets

Temari-20 bets ((she still didn't have a shirt on)

Tenten-3 bets

Kakashi shout other hole in the sealing and the boys were off!

Naruto did his Kage Bunshin and they all ran for it Sasuke just ran Neji tried to take down some of the other but he couldn't! Shikamaru just stood there and watched them acted like idiots…

Lee ran after Sasuke and tried to take him down so they started fighting, Kiba ran after Naruto thinking…

'yes! I can kick his ass now! This is perfect! Ill kill him and Hinata will be all mine! Muwahahahahaha!' he thought as he ran to Naruto but it was fake. He looked for the real one till he found him on top of a table he toke the chance and ran to him jumped kicked and!……missed……it was Naruto but Naruto saw it coming! so he jumped off before Kiba hit him. "Naruto this is the day I take u down…." said Kiba as he stood up.  
"why do u hate me so much dude…" asked Naruto.  
"why! WHY? U STOLE MY LIFE AWAY"  
"huh? When? Where? Why? How? And who"  
"when u asked Hinata out! In your apartment! Cuz u hate me! And Hinata! SHE WAS MY LIFE TILL U TOKE HER AWAY FROM ME! AND I SHOULD KILL U FOR IT BUT I KNOW IT WOULD KILL HER BUT….I rather take that chance…."

"so u would kill me even though it would hurt her?"

"yes…at least I can be there to help her…I love her! And u toke her away"  
"dude…u don't love her"  
"yes I do! I love her more then my own life! I would give anything for her!" he ran to Naruto and punched at him Naruto blocked them but they where pushing him back a bit.

"u don't love her! If u did u wouldn't want anything to hurt her! U would want to protect her! U would want her to be happy! And yet u would kill someone that makes her happy! Knowing it could kill her as well? Ur an ass hole! I would never let her go through that! If she loved u I would let her go so she would be happy! that's good enough for me! Knowing shes happy! Alive! Having the best time of her life! I would give everything I have so she would be happy! You only think about your self! U think shes an objected that we're fighting for! Shes not a thing dude! Shes a beautiful…kinda…smart…person I wouldn't give her up for anything in this world! Knowing what u would do to her now there is no damn way that im giving her up to u! so please… FUCK OFF!" he yells stopped blocking and punches him in the face, he goes flying into the wall taking Neji Lee and Sasuke along with him

Which leaves…

Konkuro Gaara Shikamaru

Naruto runs to the bath room but gets cut off by Konkuro Naruto dives making Konkuro trip…Gaara stop Naruto with sand and put him in a small box, he wasn't going no where….that leaves Shikamaru and Gaara…both of them stand at the front door of the bath room looking at each other…

"u can go 1st…." says Shikamaru.  
"no please after u…" says Gaara…  
"no u it would be and honor to let u go 1st"  
"really"  
"yeah"  
"no please go 1st"  
"well lets play Juken"  
"sure…"

((both at the same time!))

"rock papers scissors shout!"

Gaara-Rock Shikamaru-Paper

"Crap" said Gaara…"well good game…u may go 1st"  
"but…"

"JUST GO ALREADY!" yelled all the girls and guys that were awake…

And so he did…

And so on and so forth everybody went in after all that

Then it was time to go to sleep…  
Everybody laid on the little…Japanese like bed and went to sleep

Hinata and Naruto slept in the same bed…(((SOOOOOOOO FUCKING CUTE!)) hugging by the way they kissed yachter good night and went of to la la land together holding hands and singing gay little songs

All the couples went to sleep with each other kisses etc, etc.

But Gaara…who was still in the corner thinking

'look at those idiots…..sleeping wasting they're time! I should end all they're suffering…and kill them all…or I should to the suffering…muwahahahahaha perfect…'

END OF CHAPTER……..

((FINALLY! DAMNIT! REVIEW PLEASE!))


End file.
